


Arial Black

by rhiannonhero



Series: Arials [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex bleeds for Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arial Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CLex Typography Challenge in 2002.

Lex bleeds for Clark. He's a man with his throat slit open, gurgling on his own black blood, giving in to the darkness.

Each moment, each orgasmic stroke against his prostate, each desperate arch to take more leads him further away from any hope of escape. His hands scrabbling in the sheets as he bleeds sensation, emotion, love. His survival instinct forces him to hold out, to fight, to hold on for more.

Lex's breath falters, his heart beats loud in his ears, nearly covering the slap of flesh on flesh. He closes his eyes against another sharp thrust. The soft grunt of air he expels rocks him from soul to skin--a liquid sensation of chills across his burning flesh.

Lex bends his head to bite the soft skin of his palm without ceasing to press back into Clark's slick rhythm, without giving up his dignity by screaming aloud. He chokes on air, fighting the moment when he'll cry out Clark's name. Lost in a black swirling death where Lex knows that Clark is the only reason to exist.

Lex braces himself as Clark slows, knows the way he'll clasp around Clark's cock, how he'll sound, what he'll say. He feels it drawing up in his balls, pulling tight inside of him. The clenching of his hands in the sheets warns him that he'll come on the next stroke.

Sweat slides down his scalp as he grips the sheets, bracing himself for the ferocious thrust that will end it all. So hard, so fast--

And he's wet with sweat and tears when he collapses to the bed in ecstasy, slick with lust and come.

Lex bleeds for Clark. He slices himself open, feeds him pieces of his flesh, destroys himself for love. Surrender. Giving it all up for Clark.

And Lex will.

Part of him thinks he already has. Clark shudders over him, hot breath on Lex's back. Lex whispers; he flows with truth. And he knows--

If Lex chooses death, he chooses this.

The End.


End file.
